degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
Clare went straight upstairs to her room. "I cannot believe I did that!" She exclaimed to herself. What had she been thinking? Nothing that's what, she told herself. She decided to go for a run, to try and clear her head. Maybe if she ran long enough, she'd get tired, and fall asleep as soon as she came home, so she wouldn't have to think about the fight right now. She changed her clothes and went running. She took a different route than usual, to avoid Jess. She turned the corner and ran smack into someone, both of them falling down to the ground. "Ow!" Clare said, she quickly began apologizing. "I am so so sorry! I didn't see you there---Oh. Hey K.C." She sawid awkwardly. She got to her feet and helped him up, after all she was the one to knock him down. "Sorry about that" Clare said as she continued on her way. K.C. caught up to her. "Hey" He said. "K.C., we're not friends, remember?" She asked. "Yea I know" He answered. "I just heard about the fight at school, and was wondering if you could tell me what happened." He said catiously. "If I tell you, will you go away?" She said in frustration. "Uhh, sure" K.C. said, dissapointed. "Jess, the new girl, likes Eli. She kissed him and was throwing it in my face and wouldn't shut up about him. She grabbed me by the hair, and before I knew it, I was on top of her hitting and kicking her. Eli and Adam dragged me off her and took me home." She said. K.C. walked in stunned silence. "Wow Clare. I've never known you to do anything like that. Ever." He said. "Yea well, I'm a different person than you used to know, in case you hadn't noticed" She snapped. "And I love Eli. I'm not letting anyone take him from me. It's not happening again. It's just not" She said, more to herself than to him. "Clare, I know I messed up, like, really bad. But, in case you hadn't noticed, Eli is a hell of a lot smarter than I am. I mean, at least he told he loved you before he got someone else pregnant." K.C. said sadly. "I really don't think Eli is going to just walk away from you Clare. He loves you. I can tell." K.C. said. Clare walked in silence thinking. "Well, I said I'd go away, so I'll see ya around. Bye Clare" K.C. said as he turned onto another street. Clare started running again, thinking about what K.C. had said. Maybe he was right. Maybe Eli really did love her, and wouldn't leave her for Jess no matter what. When she got home, she grabbed the phone and went to her room. "Hi, is Eli there?" She asked. "Hold on" Said a female voice. A few seconds went by and then, "Hello?" Eli answered. "Hey" Clare said. "Clare, hi! What's up? Is everything okay?" She could hear his keys jingling in the background as he prepared to come get her. "No no, everything's fine." She answered. "I just wanted to say that I believe you." She said. "Believe me? About what?" Eli asked, confused. "That you won't leave me for Jess." Clare elaborated. "I thought you already believed me about that" Eli said. "I thought I did, but after the fight, I realized that if I'd really believed you, nothing she could have said would have bothered me. And since it did bother me, I realized that I was still worried you'd leave me for her." Clare said. "Well I'm glad you believe me, even if it did take you whooping some ass to figure it out. Which was pretty hot by the way." Clare could hear the smile in his voice. She giggled, "Yea yea" She said. "Well, I gotta go for now Clare, but I'll see you in the morning okay?" Eli asked. "Okay, bye" Clare hung up and lay on her bed, feeling a million times better. It was like she was at peace with everything. "What are you doing?!" She heard from down the hall. She had seen her dad's car in the driveway, but not her mom's. Her mom was supposed to be at a church function right now. But apparently her mom was home, because it was her voice Clare heard. "What are you doing here?" She heard her father ask, in a frantic voice. "I live here!" Her mother screamed. "What's she doing here?!" Her mother continued screaming. What's going on? Clare wondered. She went out into the hall and saw her mother, tears in her eyes, looking towards her bedroom. As Clare got closer, she saw her father and some woman laying in her parents bed. Clare gasped. "Dad! What are you doing!?" Clare shrieked. "God damnit!" Her father said, seeing Clare. "DON'T TAKE THE LORD'S NAME IN VAIN!" Clare bellowed at the top of her lungs. "Isn't it bad enough that you guys are getting a divorce, which God doesn't allow?! But now you're cheating on mom and using the Lord's name in vain? What's wrong with you?!" Clare demanded at the top of her lungs. Category:Blog posts